


A Good Offense [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Best Defense Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Draco among muggles, Draco is a little snot, Gen, Hiei + Kitten is OTP, Kurama is a Demon, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year at Hogwarts, and, as always, last year's events have consequences... Sequel to The Best Defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Offense [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Offense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96605) by JoIsBishMyoga. 



> This fic is perpetually unfinished. However, the author was kind enough to summarize the rest of this story as well as its sequel (and last in the series) in a synopsis that I have also recorded.
> 
>  **Synopsis** of the rest of the series: [Synopsis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3304130)
> 
>  **Music** [in order of appearance]:  
>  _Smile Bomb_ by Mawatari Matsuko  
>  _Another Story_ by Nicholas Hooper  
>  _Sad Flashback Music_ (from Youtube)  
>  _The 13th Side_ by Takehiko Yamada  
>  _See You Bye Bye_ by Mawatari Matsuko
> 
>  **Total Length** : 13:11:08
> 
> Cover by Opalsong
> 
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-offense)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
A Good Offense | 13:11:08 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/A%20Good%20Offense.m4b) (359 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 17:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%201.mp3) (16.7 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 19:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%202.mp3) (17.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 25:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%203.mp3) (23.5 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 20:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%204.mp3) (18.6 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 46:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%205.mp3) (42.7 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 36:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%206.mp3) (33.9 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 24:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%207.mp3) (22.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 28:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%208.mp3) (26.6 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 21:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%209.mp3) (19.9 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 31:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (29.3 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 23:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (22.1 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 30:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (28.5 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 43:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (40.3 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 37:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (34.1 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 22:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (20.8 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 31:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (29.3 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 19:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (18.6 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 29:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (27.3 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 28:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (26.6 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 21:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (19.9 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 19:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (18.3 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 21:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (20.2 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 21:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (19.9 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 40:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (37.6 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 20:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (19.2 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 30:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (28.6 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 19:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2027.mp3) (18.3 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 27:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2028.mp3) (25.4 MB) |   
Chapter 29 | 27:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/AGO/AGO%20Chapter%2029.mp3) (25.1 MB) |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> To save on server space I have taken down the set of shorter podbooks. If you would like them instead of the larger bundles of chapters just let me know and I'll get them to you!


End file.
